I Can't Die Yet
by CityofFandomz
Summary: Gumlee/ Gender swap/ Marshall Lee is late for LSP's party. In his hurried rush through the forest, he runs into a tree, and this tree happened to have a sharp branch... a branch that went right through Marshall's stomach. Meanwhile, Prince Gumball is at LSP's party when they hear a pained scream coming from the woods. A scream of someone dying.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee was known for filling the night with his songs: songs of horror and sorrow and loss. You see, for a thousand years, the vampire king had resided in the land of Ooo. He had seen things no one would ever have the chance of seeing. He had loved people who were now passed on. It wasn't really a surprise- at least not to himself- that he chose to shove people away. He'd put on his bad boy facade and pretty much be… well… a bad boy.

Unfortunately, Marshall noticed that he was developing feelings for a certain pink prince. Try as he might, he could not suppress the growing urge to grab Prince Gumball and press his lips against the prince's. He couldn't help it. Everything Gumball did was so globbing _cute._

Just the other day, Marshall had floated in on the prince while he was baking. The pink boy was humming and swinging his hips while he moved about the kitchen. It'd taken the vampire a moment to realize that it was one of _his_ songs. The thought alone made the king's dead heart want to beat.

"Globit, Gummy!" Marshall shouted one night after he'd gotten off the phone with the prince himself, "How can you do this to me?"

He threw his axe bass onto his bed and collapsed next to it. With a sigh, he rolled over, mindlessly plucking the strings. He'd wanted to right Gumball a song for days now, but he refused to let himself. He could not fall for another mortal. He'd only end up with a broken heart.

With a glance at the clock, Marshall decided it was safe to go outside now. He grabbed the strap of his bass and swung it over his shoulders. He had a gig at LSP's just after sunset. The lumpy purple prince would throw a tantrum if he didn't show.

Just as Marshall was about to exit the building, the lyrics hit him, strong and clear. The lyrics for Gumball. He quickly grabbed a notebook and wrote down the words. Screw being on time to LSP's party. He would be fashionably late, but with a new song. That's better than being on time empty handed, right?

Within the hour, he had the entire song composed and was ready to leave. He flew as fast as he could through the woods, dodging branches, but at this speed, it was difficult to move out of the way in time. He cursed as a tree scraped his arm. He glanced down at it to access the damage.

That was his mistake.

Before Marshall could react, a tree seemed to loom out of no where, pointed branch angled right towards his chest.

* * *

"Prince Gumball!"

The pink prince glanced up when he heard his name, "LSP, what's wrong?"

The lumpy space prince was almost in tears, "My party is a complete disaster all thanks to Marshall Lee!"

"What did he do?" Gumball put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He was suppose to be here an hour ago! He was the only entertainment I had!" LSP shouted.

"Now, I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."

"He's just trying to ruin my life!"

"There must be a perfectly logical explana-" Gumball was cut off by a scream. It was a scream of immense pain, of someone dying.

"Oh my glob, what was that?" LSP looked in the direction of the scream. Gumball was already running that way.

"Lord!" He shouted.

Lord Monochromicorn flew close enough for the pink prince to jump on, and they raced towards the thing that had produced such a pained sound.

The scream came again, and Lord veered to the left, landing in a clearing. Gumball leapt off and sprinted into the woods. The sight before him made the prince pale.

Marshall had been impaled by a considerably large, considerably sharp branch. The impact must've knocked his bass off because it was lying on the ground, out of reach of the struggling vampire. Marshall had both hands planted firmly on the branch and was desperately trying to push himself free. He shouted again as the tree limb moved inside of him.

"Marshall. Don't do that." Prince Gumball hurried forward. The vampire jumped, startled by the prince, and then groaned in agony.

When the vampire king glanced over at Gumball, he looked more frightened than relieved. Well, he looked like he was about to pass out more than anything.

"Gummy…" He moaned weakly, eyes slowly closing, "Help me…"

* * *

**I have come to the horrible realization that I am addicted to writing heart wrenching stories.**

**I don't know.**

**Maybe this is how I deal with my depression... by depressing other people... **

**I bet you guys all hate me now.**

**Just wait til the Malec one. I almost cried writing it...**

**Hehe. So yeah.**

**Enjoy, my sandwiches**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Gumball paced worriedly in the waiting room. He had brought Marshall Lee to the Candy Hospital to see Dr. Ice Cream but, surprisingly, wasn't allowed in the room. Dr. Ice Cream went to work on Marshall, leaving Prince Gumball to wring his hands and pace in the waiting room.

_What if Marshall isn't okay? What if he doesn't make? _The prince thought, _If you stab a vampire with a wooden stake, aren't they suppose to die? Does a tree branch count as a stake?_

"Your majesty," Peppermint Maid tugged on Gumball's sleeve, "I am sure the vampire king will be alright. You will do him no good worrying like this."

The candy prince paused in his pacing and glanced over at his maid, "Pepper… so many things could go wrong. What if he…" Gumball couldn't say it.

"He will be alright, my prince. Sir Marshall Lee is a very strong creature. I'm sure that if nothing else, his love will make him get through this."

Gumball's pink eyes widened slightly, focusing on the red and white maid, "His- his love? He has a girlfriend?"

"No, your majesty. King Lee has unrequited love for someone. Who, I cannot say." Peppermint Maid bowed lowly before moving away.

Gumball sighed and ran his fingers through his gummy hair. It split into sections before squishing back together.

"Marshall…" He whispered, "Please be okay."

Hours passed before Dr. Ice Cream came out of the emergency room to give Gumball the news.

"Luckily for Marshall, you found him just in time." Gumball sighed with relief, "We were able to replace his lost blood and close the hole in his chest. There will be nasty scarring, but other than that, he should be fine. He can see visitors in an hour." Dr. IC smiled kindly at Gumball, "Why don't you go get something to eat, my prince?"

The pink boy smiled back, "Thank you Doctor. You're a miracle worker."

The doctor just nodded and disappeared back behind the doors.

Prince Gumball walked tiredly out of the hospital and headed back towards his castle. He'd eat something real quick, maybe take a nap if he had time, and go see Marshall once he was allowed visitors.

* * *

When Marshall awoke, he was completely alone in an unfamiliar place. The walls were white, and a sweet but sterile smell filled the air. The vampire tried to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings, but a searing pain shot through his chest. A loud gasp escaped his lips and something beeped behind him.

A candy nurse ran into the room and quickly examined him, asking Marshall stupid questions: "What's your name and birthday?" "Are you in any pain?" "I'm Lady Lollipop. What's my name?"

His answers probably just annoyed her: "Marshall Lee and Janu-none-of-your-business-ary." "Duh. I was stabbed by a tree." For the last question he just glared at her.

"Lady, it's not my head that's injured and unless you're checking for stupidness, why don't you just give it to me straight?" Marshall spat at her. He was usually in a foul mood, but when he was in pain, he was immediately ten times grouchier.

Lady Lollipop blushed and glanced down at her clipboard. She pushed nurse's hat back on her round head and spoke, "You were impaled by a tree in the lower chest, just missing your heart-"

"Duh."

"-our Prince Gumball heard your screams and went to investigate. He brought you back here on Lord Monochromicorn. We immediately operated to get out the splinters and to close the injury. We had to do a blood transplant because you lost so much-"

"Do you have anything red?" Marshall interrupted again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have anything red? I'm starving."

"I will inform the doctor." Lady Lollipop closed her clipboard, "Is there anything else you need?"

Marshall shook his head and watched as the nurse left. Surely they had to have something red here… He sighed and layed back on the bed. It was much comfier than his couch at home. Or his bed for that matter.

A few minutes later, Lady Lollipop stuck her head in the door and announced, "Marshall Lee, you have a visitor."

She held the door open and the only person Marshall really wanted to see stepped into the room: Prince Gumball. The prince, in all his pink glory, stepped into the room, and the nurse closed the door behind him.

Gumball smiled and took off his rosy jacket, placing it on a chair, "Hey, Marshall."

"Gumwad." The vampire flashed his fangs at the prince.

Gumball blushed, "Don't call me that."

The red that appeared on his cheeks made my stomach growl. It wasn't loud enough for Gumball to hear, but it was enough to tell Marshall he needed to eat. The vampire would like nothing more than to bite into the red on the gummy prince's cheeks and suck the color out.

The thought made Marshall blush, and he turned his head away, "Why are you here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay." The prince replied, "You looked really bad. I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it."

"Aww. Were you worried about me Gumwad?" The vampire glanced back over at the prince, whose entire face was now flushed a bright red.

He wanted to bite it. He wanted to bite Gumball's face and neck and chest…

_Shut up!_ He snapped at himself, _It's never going to-_

"Marshall." The pink boy interrupted his thoughts, "If there is anything I can do, anything at all, to make you happier or more comfortable here, just let me know, okay? You can summon me at anytime."

The vampire king thought about asking Gumball. Maybe the prince would let him. He _was_ hungry and the prince said…

"Anything at all?" Marshall inquired.

"Anything."

"Can I…" The vampire face heated up, "I mean… I'm really hungry…. would you mind if I were to… bite you?"

Prince Gumball's eyes widened slightly, "_Bite_ me?"

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my fics. I've been writing all summer and in the past week, my creative juices ran out. I've been staring at my computer screen for hours each day, but nothing had come of it.**

**Also, I am really into roleplay and it takes up a majority of my time, so that is also why I haven't updated anything.**

**And on top of that, my friend had gotten me obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club. I have been watching that whenever I can.**

**I will try to be updating all my fics tonight so I hope you guys are happy (in the non-sarcastic way)**

**Enjoy my sandwiches,**

**~A**


End file.
